


Magic of Firewhiskey

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus bond on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I needed to do something Christmas related, so I did this quick little thing.

The Gyffindor common room was quiet. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire in the fire place.

Sirius had somehow convinced Remus to drink with him. Once Remus started drinking, he couldn't stop. 

Remus had his arm around Sirius. "You know~" he slurred, "I love you." He grinned.

"Whoa whoa," Sirius grabbed the bottle that was in his hand, "I think you've had enough to drink tonight."

Remus frowned and grabbed the bottle back, "it's Christmas Eve, Padfoot. Let me drink." He said, putting his nose into Sirius' hair.

Sirius sighed, "you get to finish that bottle and that's it." He chuckled.

"Fine," Remus muttered, drinking some more from the bottle. 

The two talked for hours. About girls, drinking, how horrible some teacher were. It was then quiet.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus didn't reply. He was fast asleep on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius chuckled and moved some hair away from his face, taking the bottle out of her hand.

He gently placed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
